One Can Hope
by Elwyndra
Summary: Mrs. Lovett had doubts. It couldn't be helped. If Mr. Todd loved his Lucy, what about her? How must she look through his eyes? Was she blind enough to assume that this new man was indeed the Benjamin Barker she remembered..? One-Shot


**One Can Hope**

**A/N: **Whoa! It's a Mrs. Lovett story.. thing! XD Hope you enjoy! No pairings or anything, just some things Mrs. Lovett might have been thinking. (:

**Summary: **Mrs. Lovett had doubts. It couldn't be helped. If Mr. Todd loved his Lucy, what about her? How must she look through his eyes? Was she blind enough to assume that this new man was indeed the Benjamin Barker she remembered..? **One-Shot **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd, unfortunately!

**X x**

It was always only one thing that he'd be seeking.

Lucy. His Lucy.

After years of waiting for the man, Mrs. Lovett still felt that she was lacking something. And it was appreciation. Mr. T would not say a word about anything other than the Judge, except maybe a few mumbled sentences about Johanna and Lucy. Whenever she passed him by, occasionally trying to make conversation, it would soon be pushed away to the topic of how he would get his hands on the blood of his enemy. This annoyed Mrs. Lovett very much.

_What am I doing wrong? _Mrs. Lovett thought one day as she was baking her pies, watching it fizz inside the oven. The air was starting to become warmer as she continued to think inwardly to herself. _The poor darling. 15 years of hell is a lot to handle. But I still think he could look at me the way he does when he thinks of Lucy..._

_Ohhh, the lucky woman, _Mrs. Lovett thought enviously, _If only I could take her place. Even when she is still gone, Mr. T loves her._

_Perhaps telling the truth would have him trust you? _A small voice in the back of her head chimed in.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, the thought of it making her send shivers crawling down her spine. _No. Mr. T would __never__forgive me. I'd still be telling him half the truth and he would have that same look on his face. The same, awfully cold and vengeful glare of fiery fire in those tormented eyes. No. It would not be a good idea, love._

_Then how was she ever going to earn his love?_

The poor woman sighed. In spite of the money she had received after her pies became a success, it seemed she had not gotten the happiness she had intended to share with the Barber she loved from the first time she had set eyes on him. She could still remember it as if it were yesterday.

The soft smile, the polite and yet warm answers that he gave to her when she asked him a question. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle.

_But this was Benjamin Barker you are imagining, dearie. The man you are helping now is Sweeney Todd... _Another voice pointed out, poking holes at the beautiful memory inside of her head. Mrs. Lovette wanted to swat the bothersome voice away.

_Ah, _but if only she could. Then it would be so much easier to dream without any sense of guilt or sorrow. The truth hurt too much.

_It was almost ironic to think that Mr. Todd was the one who still continued to remember Lucy when it was Benjamin Barker who had been with her and loved her in his past life._

_If, Mr.Todd, was indeed a stranger to them all._

Mrs. Lovett sighed, slamming the small window looking into the oven with a small frown on her face.

_Lucy. She had always been a bright, young lady. Never stopped smiling and laughing. She was always the source of light to everyone._

_But, _Mrs. Lovett thought, _perhaps that was what had destroyed her._

_The fraying of innocence._

She turned to go up the stairs to the living room, so she could find some gin and drink it down her itching throat. These terribly painful thoughts were making her want to weep. It was not fair, not fair at all, that after years of waiting for Benjamin Barker, another man had come in his stead, wearing his exact skin.

A lone wolf that seemed to hunger for the blood of every last white and black sheep in the world.

_What am I to him? To Benjamin- _Mrs. Lovett cut off, forgetting for a slight second that she was thinking of someone from the past, _-Sweeney..._

_Most likely a partner-in-crime, _a part of her mind suggested as her feet took her closer towards the rooms. When she finally opened the door leading back to the comfortable rooms of her home, she felt a emptiness inside of her.

_Was that all I will ever be to him? _Mrs. Lovett thought softly and found her eyes were filled with tears.

But she couldn't accept this. She wouldn't. Even if it killed her, she still cannot lose this man. Whatever he may be, she will understand him. She will be the _only one _who will ever know.

She, _Mrs. Nellie Lovett. _The worst pie maker and the best that was around!

Mrs. Lovett wiped her tears away, a smile tinged slightly with sadness on her face now.

_Lots of things to do, dearie, so many things to dream._

And dream she did.

**A/N: **Just something I wrote down quickly for Mrs. Lovett. It would have been a shame if she didn't have these doubtful moments during the life she was leading with Mr. Todd noted down, wouldn't it? Cause that'd probably what makes us all very human. Even Sweeney, who's just as broken hearted and cold. But not indifferent. At least.. not about his Lucy, lol.. **Hope you liked it! Please review! ;D**


End file.
